


O Casamento

by Chiisana_Hana



Series: Série Futuro Pós Hades [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Casamento, F/M, Gen, Romance, Vida normal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Tudo que Saori desejava era que seus cavaleiros deixassem para trás os horrores das batalhas e recomeçassem suas vidas. Alguns ainda não sabiam bem o que fazer com essa normalidade, não estavam acostumados a isso, mas Shiryu tinha certeza do que queria.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Chameleon Juné, Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Cygnus Hyōga/Eris | Eri Aizawa, Dragon Shiryū/Shunrei, Ophiuchus Shaina/Pegasus Seiya, Pandora/Phoenix Ikki
Series: Série Futuro Pós Hades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955836
Kudos: 1





	O Casamento

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!  
> Essa é a minha fanfic mais antiga, iniciada em 2004, escrita à mão… Comecei a publicá-la nos sites de fics em 2006 e ela é o começo de uma série que agora inclui “Escute Seu Coração” e “Esperando o Fim”, ambas já finalizadas, e uma quarta parte ainda a ser escrita. E também há “Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos”, uma side story com foco nos cavaleiros de ouro.   
> Estou reescrevendo-a e começando a postar nos sites mais novos como o AO3, mas se tiver pressa, está completa em sites antigos, porém em formato de roteiro.

Uma densa neblina cobria a arena de luta do Santuário, agora parcialmente em ruínas, onde Saori regressou do Mundo dos Mortos. Com a mente ainda enevoada pelo tempo que passou no Inferno, ela reviu o que passou lá. Parecia um pesadelo mas foi real… Presa em um vaso… Shun… Hades... Seiya com aquela maldita espada cravada no peito…

– Seiya! – ela gritou.

– Senhorita Saori! – alguém respondeu. Demorou um pouco mas ela reconheceu a voz de seu fiel mordomo e ouviu passos rápidos se aproximando. – A senhorita está bem?

– Eu acho que sim – ela respondeu. Tentou se levantar mas as pernas fraquejaram. Sempre atento, Tatsumi a amparou a tempo.

– Senhorita, não se esforce. Vou levá-la ao hospital.

O mordomo pegou-a nos braços tirando-a daquele chão imundo.

– Não precisa, eu não estou ferida… só estou confusa e um pouco tonta…

– Logo os médicos cuidarão da senhorita.

– Meus cavaleiros… meus santos de Athena… Hades…

Tatsumi colocou-a na limusine e dirigiu até o hospital de Atenas com o qual a Fundação GRAAD mantinha parceria. Pelo rádio, avisou que estava indo com uma paciente VIP e o staff começou a se mover para deixar tudo preparado.

– Meus cavaleiros… meus santos de Athena… – Saori repetia durante o trajeto, com as lágrimas escorrendo sem controle, deixando um rastro no rosto empoeirado.

\--------S--------A--------I--------N--------T--------S--------

  
  


– Ela está bem – o médico que atendeu Saori informou a Tatsumi depois de examiná-la. – Apenas muito fraca e desidratada. Já está no soro e só precisa descansar.

Aliviado, o mordomo agradeceu a informação e foi até o quarto indicado pelo profissional, carregando uma mala de mão de grife.

Saori já estava limpa e usava a camisola padrão do hospital, traje muito inferior ao que ela costuma usar para dormir, na opinião do mordomo.

A garota dormia, mas ele observou que não era um sono tranquilo. Estava agitada e um leve brilho dourado a envolvia. Não era a primeira vez que ele observava o “fenômeno”. Acontecia desde quando ela era ainda era um bebê, sabia que se tratava do cosmo da deusa, mas para ele Saori era apenas a garotinha que ele ajudou a criar.

Aproximou-se do leito dela e, gentilmente, tocou-lhe os cabelos, tentando acalmá-la.

Em seu sono, Saori viu-se novamente nos escombros do Santuário e uma voz tonitruante falava diretamente com seu cosmo.

“Você conseguiu. Venceu Hades e Poseidon, filha.”

A reencarnação da deusa Athena perguntou-se se estava mesmo ouvindo Zeus ou era apenas um delírio provocado por alguma droga que lhe deram no hospital.

“Não foi nada bonito derrotar seus tios… E não pode ser assim, Athena não pode dominar o Reino dos Mares e o Inferno.”

Ela argumentou que nunca desejou dominar nada, apenas reagiu quando ameaçada pois precisava proteger a Terra e seus queridos humanos.

“Humanos… gosto deles… são divertidos… Foi um bom passatempo vê-los lutarem por você.”

A deusa retrucou aos berros que Ele não devia tratar mortes como diversão, mas Zeus apenas deu um sorrisinho irônico.

“As vidas deles não são mais que a poeira nesse chão...”

“Se são tão insignificantes”, ela gritou, “então os traga de volta! Você mesmo acabou de confirmar que Hades não reina mais no Mundo dos Mortos. Você, o deus supremo, meu pai, tem o poder.”

“É isso que deseja? Não quer mesmo o domínio de Mares e Infernos?”

“Já disse que não me interesso por esses reinos! Que eles fiquem esperando o tempo de seus comandantes voltarem… Só desejo que meus cavaleiros mortos nessa terrível batalha tenham suas vidas de volta. Quero que todos eles tenham a chance de viver uma vida normal. Depois de todo o sofrimento por que passaram, é justo que eles agora tenham direito a conhecer a felicidade! Eu sei que o sofrimento das batalhas foi um aprendizado, mas agora o que quero é que eles sejam pessoas normais. Esse é o meu desejo, Zeus. Sei que pode fazê-lo.”

“Se é o que quer, filha, que assim seja.”

No quarto, o cosmo de Saori acendeu-se a ponto de Tatsumi sequer conseguir manter os olhos abertos. Quando a luz arrefeceu, a deusa acordou.

– Meus cavaleiros – ela murmurou novamente.

– Senhorita… Eles estão…

Ela não deixou que o mordomo completasse a frase.

– Não! – gritou. – Eles estão vivos! Preciso voltar ao Santuário. Eles vão reaparecer no mesmo local onde eu retornei. Quero ir vê-los, Tatsumi!

– Mas a senhorita acabou…

Novamente ela interrompeu.

– Preciso que me leve agora! – ordenou, já se levantando e arrancando o soro da mão.

Tatsumi não teve como negar, mas conseguiu convencê-la a vestir uma das roupas limpas que ele levou. Entregou a ela a mala pensando que iria se trocar no banheiro, mas Saori puxou a roupa que estava mais em cima, um vestido de veludo cotelê verde-escuro com mangas compridas, bastante inadequado para o verão grego, e começou a tirar a camisola do hospital ali mesmo.

Constrangido, o mordomo virou-se de costas rapidamente.

– Senhorita, pode se vestir com calma no banheiro...

– Não temos tempo para frescuras – ela rebateu enquanto vestia o traje. – Vamos. Estou pronta.

Os dois entraram de novo limusine e seguiram de volta ao Santuário. Notaram o alvoroço assim que pararam o carro na entrada. Soldados rasos corriam de um lado para o outro.

– Estão vivos!! – Saori ouviu um deles falar.

No meio da correria, avistou os cabelos vermelhos de Marin e chamou por ela.

– Eles voltaram? – a deusa perguntou.

– Sim, senhorita. Mas estão muito feridos, alguns estão quase morrendo. Estamos tentando salvá-los. Chamamos ambulâncias e estamos trazendo-os para a entrada para esperar.

– Tatsumi, use o rádio! – Saori ordenou. – Apresse as ambulâncias, chame helicópteros, faça o que puder para salvá-los!

Enquanto o mordomo voltava para o carro a fim de cumprir a ordem, Saori viuqueMu se aproximava trazendo no coloSeiya. Parecia mais morto do que vivo e sangue escorria do ferimento provocado pela espada de Hades.

Dohko vinha logo atrás dele, carregando Shiryu, Kanon trazia Ikki nos ombros, Shaka apoiava Shun ou o contrário, era difícil dizer quem ajudava quem, e Milo trazia Hyoga.

– Ele está muito mal – Saori disse tocando o rosto de Seiya. – Eles estão...

– As ambulâncias já estão a caminho – Tatsumi informou.

– Creio que o Seiya não aguentará esperar – reforçou Mu com olhar suplicante dirigido a Saori.

– Você tem forças para levá-lo do seu jeito?

– Sim – respondeu o ariano. – É só dizer para onde.

– Leve para o hospital regional – Tatsumi disse. – A Fundação tem parceria lá e estão preparados para esse tipo de coisa.

O cavaleiro de ouro, embora ainda fraco, fez o sacrifício de teleportar o cavaleiro de Pégaso. Depois retornou para aguardar com os companheiros.

Saori ajudava como podia, tentando confortar seus cavaleiros feridos, emanando seu cosmo sobre eles e transmitindo-lhes um pouco de esperança.

Quando as ambulâncias chegaram e começaram a removê-los, ela finalmente compreendeu que Zeus atendeu seu pedido, mas debochou dela ao trazê-los de volta assim, no limiar entre a vida e a morte. Deduziu com tristeza que, de algum modo, ele devia ter feito o tempo voltar ao exato instante anterior ao evento fatal que eliminaria cada um. Estavam vivos como ela pediu, mas não se sabia por quanto tempo. Talvez alguns nem conseguissem chegar ao hospital.

Exausta, a deusa caiu de joelhos. Tatsumi apressou-se em ampará-la, pegou-a no colo, colocou-a no carro e levou-a de volta para o hospital.

Saori queria gritar mas não tinha mais forças, então só ficou encolhida no confortável banco de couro do veículo, culpando-se por ter sido enganada e rezando em silêncio para que seus cavaleiros aguentassem.

  
  


Continua…

  
  


  
  



End file.
